Relaxing with the Barsen'thor
by Night3603
Summary: Shi'ara and Nadia relaxing on the ship. Rated M to be safe. High sugar warning.


_AU: Here's just a one shot of something me and friend thought up. Short and fluffy. Nothing much to say beyond that, so hope you enjoy. Oh right (Disclaimer: Don't own *insert product here* blah blah blah._

Relaxing was one of Shi'ara's favorite things to do. Just laying in a bed, with silk sheets around her and nothing but the Force to keep her company, was bliss at its highest level. That is until she held Nadia for the first time since waking in the galaxy. Now her favorite things were relaxing in a bed with silk sheets with the Force and Nadia at her side that made her fall into the place of serenity.

Here she was once more, laying on her back, her long blonde hair splayed around her like a halo of Light. Her eyes were closed a blissful smile on her face and Nadia was laying her head on her bare chest. The girls hair was like velvet on her body and she loved the feeling of it. She was falling deeper and deeper in love with the girl with every second that passed. The feeling of love from not only the Force but her connection with Nadia through it was enough to send Shi'ara over the edge into the heavens.

Shi'ara always knew she had a connection to someone in the Force that was on such a level that no one could possibly understand other than other Force users of the same caliber. Ever since she was just a child on Tython, being trained as a Jedi, she could feel Nadia and every night then and after she met Nadia, Shi'ara had felt her and this bliss. But now, being able to touch her, hold her and breath her in sent Shi'ara so many flashes and tingles of ecstasy. So much so that she was unaware that she using the Force.

Nadia watched in awe as every item in their room on the _Defender_ starship was levitating and swirling around them in a kaleidoscope of colors and shapes. The Force being used on them was projecting a light that shone as brilliant as Shi'ara did to Nadia and was casting shadows upon the walls of their previously dim lighted room. The sarkhai girl looked up at her lover and Forcemate's face and blushed. Shi'ara was smiling, her mouth slightly parted and her eyes were closed. She was breathing slow and steady but also heavy. Every few seconds her eyes would shut slightly tighter as if something immensely pleasurable had happened. Then they would relax and start over again. Nadia didn't dare breath at the beauty before her, the sight and sounds Shi'ara were making, the slight moans of bliss made Nadia's chest feel so warm.

"Angel?" Nadia called out, so quietly she had a brief moment of thought if Shi'ara even heard her.

The voice of her lover, her little Starshine made her moan once more before Shi'ara blinked and opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was Nadia's cute face hovering over her. Shi'ara smiled and reached out to cup the girls cheek, only to then notice what she had done. Everything in the room was floating around as if without gravity. With a giggle and the slightest mental gesture, everything immediately stopped and settled back down perfectly into their proper place. She flashed an embarrassed but content smile to Nadia, who was looking at her Angel with awe and love. "S-sorry, my darling. I sometimes can not control myself. It is your fault you know." Shi'ara teased, her elegant voiced sending shivers down Nadia's spine. Once more Shi'ara reached out and cupped Nadia's cheek.

Nadia leaned into the caress and her eye lids fought to stay open. They lost and she closed her eyes, once more resting her head on Shi'ara's ample breasts. She loved the feel of them, the softness and silky nature of Shi'ara's skin. "My fault huh?" She replied lazily. "Sorry, Angel. Cant help but be loved by you."

"True I can not help but love you, Nadia. You are cute when you blush. It just makes me to love you even more." Shi'ara replied.

Nadia was indeed blushing. "How do you know I'm blushing? Your eyes aren't even open." Nadia pouted.

The Barsen'thor smiled brightly. Her eyes had closed when she had returned to her position on her chest. "I do not need to see to know you, my little Starshine. You are blushing and pouting adorably. Not to mention rubbing your face against my breasts." Shi'ara teased.

Nadia pouted deeper. "You can feel that last one…." She mumbled but didn't deny it. She was.

Shi'ara laughed and the sound made Nadia's heart skip a beat. No matter how many times she heard it she was sure her heart skip a beat every time. It was a wonder she hadn't passed out from too much blood flow to her heart yet.

The blond beauty sat up, bringing Nadia with her, she circled her arms around the girl and held her close. Their eyes had opened and gazed into each other. "You are so cute, darling." She said kissing Nadia's cheek. As soon as her lips made contact Nadia's blush went as red as the silk sheets they lay in. "Oh, look at you! So adorable!" Shi'ara squealed. Then her eyes went half lidded with a sharp and seductive smile. "I could just eat you up." She said and proceeded to latch her lips to Nadia's slender neck.

Nadia's self control napped. The constant teasing and touches the looks she always received from Shi'ara were enough to lose control. With strength that was deceptive from Nadia's small body she pushed Shi'ara down and lavished her Jedi with all the love she could give. "Shi'ara!" She moaned, rubbing her body against the beautiful Jedi.

Shi'ara laughed and return the sudden affection, the two sought each others lips in a searing kiss. Nadia moaned, feeling a sense of euphoria only Shi'ara could give her. Shi'ara broke the kiss with some reluctance and smiled sweetly at her lover. "Easy, my little Starshine."

Nadia shook her head and went in again, kissing down Shi'ara's light golden skin. "Stop." A kiss at the throat. "Teasing." Down to the valley of Shi'ara's breasts that Nadia loved to rest at. "Me." Down to the naval. Shi'ara gasped and giggled when Nadia kissed her there. Shi'ara was about to speak again but Nadia put a stop to it by diving between Shi'ara's divine legs. She rubbed her hands along the lengths of her thighs and kissed them before going for the one treat in the galaxy she would never tire of. Not even Thesum-bark syrup was as delicious. The first kiss at Shi'ara's core sent a shiver down the Barsen'thor's spine and her hands found the sheets and gripped them tightly. Her whole body clenched in ecstasy. "Shi, Shi'ara, Angel!" Nadia moaned her lovers name as she latched onto her. She was beyond the point of no return, she just couldn't help herself to her desire for the Jedi and she knew she was going to get teased later but right now she didn't care.

"Yes, my little Starshine." Shi'ara moaned, her face set in nothing but pure bliss, her smile never faltering. She didn't dare close her eyes as she gazed at the top of Nadia's head. It moved with each kiss, each lick, each delicate suck. Moving her hands, Shi'ara gently ran them through Nadia's silver hair and massaged her scalp. Her efforts were rewarded with a light moan as her Starshine doubled her attentions. "I love you so much, darling."

Those words. It was always those words that made Nadia's heart beat faster and faster. Most days she was afraid her heart would burst because of it. Nadia was so happy in this moment, so happy to bring Shi'ara all the love she desired. Nadia stopped her attentions to Shi'ara's core and looked up at her beautiful lover, and smiled. "I love you, Angel." In that moment, Shi'ara's very soul burst with love and happiness. Nadia, looking so desirable in that tender moment it sent Shi'ara into blissful serenity that she always loved going to when she was with no one but her Starshine. The Jedi moaned and gently squeezed her legs around Nadia's upper body and climaxed at the love she would feel radiating off her little lovers body. Being embraced by the Light side of the Force had never felt as good as Nadia making her orgasm. It was a very close second though. The Barsen'thor gazed into her lovers eyes, Nadia just smiled so brightly at her Angel as they lost themselves in their love.

Shi'ara stayed, floating in her bliss and reached out with the Force to pull Nadia in with her both physically and emotionally. The two clung to each other, chest to chest, head to head, a loving kiss shared between them and basking in love so deep there was no end.


End file.
